towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Cyborg Chapter 4
|} |hp=10|def=10|coin=369|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7643|chest=4000|esk=2473}} |} : Um? ...Why did the procurement department levy doubled amount of metal from citizens? Is someone lining their own pocket? I have to show it to Samoy. Midgley carried the documents and rushed into the mayor's office without knocking the door - : Samoy... Em? : 'I just saw a human hand take away the mechanical part on the desk. And the part was exactly the same as Samoy's helmet... Is it my illusion?' : Why is Midgley dazed? 【Meet BOSS】 : That is...a human hand? 【Defeated BOSS】 : Midgley! Midgley! : Ah... Yes... : Are you alright? You look puzzled. The study in this month is draining you. Get some rest. : No, no need. I'm fine. You may want to take a look at this. : ...The receipt of metal? What's wrong? : It's a big problem. Metals are mainly supplied for our research, but the amount in the receipt was double than that of we required. : Someone is misappropriating the materials. We have to find out the culprit as soon as possible. : Oh...no worries Midgley. The western part of the city needs plenty of metals to build due to the attack of the rebels. Therefore, we need more of it. : So it's your order...alright then. : Sorry about that, but you really have a good eye. : Not at all, I should go back to the lab then. As he walked out of the office, the door was locked by Samoy right away. : 'I have a strange feeling about this. Something isn't right... What is that supposed to mean?' }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7643|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7643|chest=4000|esk=2473}} |} : Ah... Are you blind... Oh Agnesi! : It's you. We haven't met for a month. Midgley and Agnesi were both researchers, but the aspects they studied were kind of different. So they rarely met each other. Then, two of them sat down in the courtyard. : You’re too focused on the documents too. Looks like it's a tough puzzle. : Sigh...the western city was attacked. Most of the buildings have been destroyed. I'm in charge of the reconstruction work, but the batch of materials has been delayed. Well, it's really a problem - : Hold on! The delayed materials...are metals? : Yeah...hey, what's wrong with it? : Is there any trouble? 【Meet BOSS】 : All these things are just too weird... 【Defeated BOSS】 Midgley told his conversations with Samoy to Agnesi, who soon smelt a rat in such matter. Both of them believed he was hiding something, so they investigated secretly. With their outstanding skills, they successfully discovered its whereabouts - beneath the pillar at the central square. The two of them sneaked into the place at midnight, and they were immediately shocked by the sight ahead. : I can't believe this thing is hidden in here. So the metals are used for building it... : Judging from the structure...it's a cannon, but what for? : Shush! Someone's coming! Midgley and Agnesi hid behind a wooden crate at the corner. Peeping through the gap, they saw a familiar figure - Samoy! }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=369|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=7643|chest=8000|esk=2473}} |} : Darn it! I can't see what Samoy is doing in front of the cannon. I'm going out - : Don't be foolish! You'll be spotted. Stay down! Therefore, Midgley had no choice but to keep a low profile. They tried to peep through the gap again. As it was too narrow and small, they could only see Samoy's lower part of body. : Soon my mission will be completed. Suddenly, two shadows showed up in front of him. As they were coated with blue lights, Midgley could not see their faces clearly. ???: You underestimate the power of 'that person' who can change the destiny and won't let you succeed. ???: Right, 'that person' will save you from the darkness, just like me before. : We'll see, if 'that person' truly has such power to create miracles... As the two shadows vanished, rustling sound came into Midgley's and Agnesi's ears. It seemed Samoy was taking off his clothes. As soon as they saw his hand, both of them were shocked immediately. : Phew, much more comfortable now. Wearing this mechanical suit is tiring. Midgley almost discovered my identity before. Since then, I haven't taken it off... : I look forward to that person who can change the world. 【Meet BOSS】 : Samoy is not mechanised at all... : Samoy... He is not mechanised! All these deceptive thoughts of mechanisation... It's totally unacceptable. I won't forgive him - Roar! Agnesi grabbed his hand and covered his mouth before he rushed out recklessly. After a while, Samoy put on his armour and left the basement. Agnesi popped her head out, made sure no one was here and let go of him. At this moment, he grumbled discontentedly. : Why did you stop me? Samoy's using us! : Tell me, can you beat him? There is an unusual power around him. We have no chance of winning if we act impulsively. : So we just sit here and do nothing? : No, he doesn't know we've discovered his true identity. This is a good chance. We should keep digging out more of his conspiracy! Leaving the basement, both of them intended to return to the mayor's hall for monitoring Samoy's move in secret. Meanwhile, they were allied with Lisa to exchange information regularly, which began to arouse Samoy's suspicion... }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_機偶篇第四章